


I love you (say it back)

by Xiumurder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 4 +1, Angst?, M/M, and his sister Rosie, enjoy this, felix's parents are here, i guess, idk - Freeform, kind of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: Felix always thought that when he'd say "I love you" to someone the other person would say it back.Or, the four times Felix says "I love you" to someone and the one time someone says it back.





	I love you (say it back)

**Author's Note:**

> back at it with the Changlix. Sorry for any mistakes, english isn't my first language :)

1\. 

The first time Felix says "I love you", he's six years old. His dad is packing some bags and his mom is crying. Little Felix doesn't understand what's going on, but it doesn't feel right.

He's staring at his parents from the doorway, too scared to go inside. His mom his yelling but his dad doesn't flinch, the man just keeps on stuffing bags with clothes.

He sees his dad grab his bag and starts going out the room, his mom is now quiet and simply stays there, sitting on the bed.

His dad kneels down in front of him and hugs him.

"I love you" Six years old Felix says.

"Take care of your mom" is all the answer he receives.

Something inside of him breaks as he sees his father abandon him, his mother and his three years old sister.

•••

2\. 

The second time he says "i love you", Felix is ten years old. His mom is now leaving him and his sister, Rosie.

She drives all the way to his grandparents house crying. Felix only holds Rosie close and tells her that everything will be fine.

When she parks outside of the house, Felix's mom tells them to stay there, saying that she'll come back in a second.

It's a five minutes wait until his mother pushes both children outside and takes them to her parents.

"You'll be staying with us for now, kids" his nana says, smiling.

"And Mommy?" Rosie asks softly.

"Mommy has to go" answers his grandpa.

Their mother hugs them, while crying and whispers that she'll miss them.

"I love you" Felix tells her.

She nods, turns around and leaves them there.

-That night there's a news channel on the TV and someone announces that a 40-year-old woman has jumped from a bridge and died. Felix notices his nana sniffling and he realizes that he'll never see his mom again -

•••

3\. 

The third time he says "i love you", Felix is fifteen years old. He comes out as gay to his grandparents and they don't think it's right.

They give him a week, a week to find a place to stay, some money and bags, where he can takes his clothes. They're kicking him out.

The week passes quickly, Felix will be staying with his friend - god bless Bang Chan - and he's okay. Rosie isn't.

His grandparents say goodbye nice and politely, but Rosie cries. She cries so much that it makes Felix's heart break. 

"I'll be okay" he says while she's hugging him "I love you, Rosie"

"I know" she says.

That night, he doesn't sleep at all.

•••

4\. 

The fourth time he says "i love you", Felix is seventeen years old. He says it to a boy, Seungjin, who is currently his boyfriend.

Felix is leaving his department, forever. They have just broke up. But he'll be okay, he'll get home and Chan will bring him ice cream and call the other seven boys and they'll come and they'll make him laugh.

Seungjin hugs him again at the doorway. 

"I'm sorry" the older boy apologises.

"It's okay" Felix answers "I love you"

Seungjin doesn't answer but he smiles. Felix leaves the building with a broken heart.

•••

\+ 1. 

It's been exactly eight months since he and Changbin started dating. The older boy truly makes him happy.

He's nice and soft and sweet and very romantic. They went out on a date to celebrate and now they're at Changbin's department - he kicked his roommate Jisung out -. They're just cuddling in the couch, stealing some kisses here and there, a movie long forgotten playing in the TV. 

And Felix slips. He says it, so casually that startles Changbin.

"Hey, Bin" he says "I love you"

Changbin is taken aback and Felix panics.

"I didn't... I... Oh my god" he stutters "I'm sorry, I just..."

"It's okay" Changbin says "I love you too".

Felix smiles and the older boy kisses him again, softly, slow.

Felix feels complete, someone said it back. And that someone it's the most important person to him. 

Nothing compares to Seo Changbin loving him.


End file.
